


The Swapped Heroes

by gannonic, orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, literally just a re-write, quite a bit of gay, there was a lot in heroes of olympus that wasn't so great, we're just changing it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gannonic/pseuds/gannonic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A re-write of Heroes of Olympus in which a few (read: a lot) of things are changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. surprise! we're real!

**I - Reyna**

  
Reyna woke up who-knows-where. She didn’t remember much of the last hour or so. Just Nico interrupting an important meeting and saying Reyna and Jason had an important message from Juno. Some mentioned of the next war? And Greeks? The details were a little fuzzy, but when Reyna got back to Camp Jupiter one thing was for sure and that was Nico was going to be in huge trouble.

Reyna looked around, the room was average, a few couches, some tables with food, and cheetah head? Scratch that, not average, just weird. Reyna’s head snapped to the side when she heard someone yawn. She sighed in relief when she saw it was just Jason. He looked a little beat up, a few bruises and scrapes here and there, but overall fine.

“Reyna? You okay?” Jason asked as soon as he saw Reyna. Truth is, she didn’t look much better than him, her hair was a mess and she covered in bruises and scrapes. Reyna smiled slightly at his concern, it was a nice look on him. Well, every look was a nice look on him, but that’s not the point.

“Yeah, fine. How about you?” Reyna asked, attempting to stand. It was a little hard to stand, she was really light-headed and dizzy.

“I wouldn’t recommend standing. Shadow-travel can take a lot out of you,” A familiar voice said, Reyna looked up. There was Nico di Angelo, standing in the corner and looking as scary as ever. Nico never talked much, he didn’t have many friends, and always looked so lonely. Maybe it was a Pluto kid thing, even though Hazel was such a nice kid. “At least you are awake. You weren’t co-operating so I had to take drastic measures. The Romans are going to hate me for that. Anyways let me go get Chiron,” Nico said, and Reyna figured that might be the most she’s heard the boy talk.. He was one, so why exclude himself from the category. Before Reyna could ask, Nico was out the door and looking for this ‘Chiron’ guy.

Jason and Reyna sat in silence for the next few minutes. Not an awkward silence though, this silence was tense. They were both expecting the worst, Nico was not a trustworthy-looking kid. The silence broke when the sound of hooves hitting the wooden floor rang through the room. Reyna reached for the hilt of her sword, while looking towards the sound. From around the corner, a half-horse half-man walked in. His top half was that of a man, sporting a tweed jacket. He had a scruffy beard and eyes that seemed to have seen the creation of man.

Jason yelped in surprise, dropping his coin at the same time. It was a centaur? But those were Greek, and Greek myths didn’t exist.

“Hello. I’ve been told you two are Reyna and Jason. I’m Chiron, the head of Camp Half-Blood,” Chiron said and Jason sighed.

“I’m sorry what? How do you know our names? What’s Camp Half-Blood?” Jason asked and Chiron chuckled slightly.

“Nico told me, it’s been awhile since I’ve seen him. Camp Half-Blood is the camp for Greek demigods,” Chiron explained, and Reyna’s jaw dropped. Greeks weren’t real, this had to be some cruel joke. Plus, Greeks couldn’t be trusted, that was literally the first thing you learn as a Roman. “I know this may come as a shock, but I can assure you two things. One, we’re not Graecus scum,” Reyna blushed, how did they know? “And second, we’re not going to attack you. Well, most cabins aren’t, I can’t speak for the Ares cabin. Normally we wouldn’t be doing this, but Juno says the only way to defeat Gaia is to reunite the two camps. Last time this happened, a war started and it didn’t end well. You two know Nico, so I’ll get him to show you around. It’s been awhile since he’s been here, so sorry if he doesn’t exactly know where everything is,” Chiron finished and Reyna was shocked to the core. Greeks were real? Romans and Greeks used to know about each other? Was Nico Greek, or Roman? Questions were swimming through her head, but she decided to wait until she was this “camp”.

“Chiron, are you done yet?” Reyna heard Nico call. She took a deep breath, oh boy here we go.

“Yes Nico, come on in,” Chiron called back and Nico walked in. Nico looked tired, dark circles lined under his eyes. He was dressed in the usual all-black, and messing with his silver ring. “It’s nice to have you back,” Chiron said and Nico rolled his eyes.

“I left for a with an intent to never come back. Fucking gods, I swear,” Nico mumbled and Chiron frowned. Nico’s been here? Since when? Why’d he leave?

“Language Mr. di Angelo,” Chiron said and Nico sighed.

“I’m eighty-something, I can say whatever I want. Let me show the two Romans around then bring them to Thalia. She’s excited to see Jason,” Nico said, and Reyna raised an eyebrow. Nico was fourteen? Not eighty? Who was Thalia and what does she want with Jason? Sure, Jason and her were only friends, but she cared for him a lot.

“Who’s Thalia?” Jason asked and Nico sighed, he seemed to be doing that a lot.

“That’s for her to tell you. Let’s go and get this over with. I’m just hoping Percy or Annabeth don’t realize I’m here. Or anyone for that matter,” Nico said and Reyna tried to stand again. She wasn’t as dizzy or light-headed any more, so that was a good sign. Jason stood, and almost fell, but Reyna caught him. Jason blushed and muttered a thank you. “The almighty son of Jupiter can’t stand a cross-country trip? Who would’ve guessed?,” Nico said sarcastically, and Jason frowned. Nico didn’t seem to be too happy about visiting this “Camp Half-Blood”.

“Dude you okay?” Jason asked and Nico frowned.

“As I said earlier, I left for a reason. I wasn’t planning on coming back, let’s just go,” Nico said, leading the other two outside. Reyna couldn’t help but wonder why he left. And how he ended up in Camp Jupiter.


	2. nico has an unwanted reunion

II - Reyna

The camp wasn’t what Reyna was expecting. Then again, she wasn’t sure exactly what she had been expecting. About a hundred teenagers and children were milling around and laughing and joking, the atmosphere light. It was so polar opposite of Camp Jupiter she was momentarily unsure how to act.

Jason, however, seemed to find nothing wrong with the situation. He walked down the steps of the porch casually, but Reyna noticed how tensed he was behind his demeanor. It oddly comforted her. 

“Whoopdee-fucking-doo, here we are.” Nico grumbled. He seemed to be getting more difficult with every step. She really wondered what his problem with this place was.

Some of the kids gave them weird looks as they passed by, but what really caught Reynas eye was a pair of people power-walking towards them. One was a girl with long, blonde hair pulled into a ponytail, and the other was a-very attractive- boy with black hair and tanned skin. They seemed to be focused heavily on Nico.

Reyna was proven correct when the couple got closer. “Nico!” The boy said, obviously happy. 

Jason's eyes narrowed slightly and Nico scowled, looking away. Reyna noticed he was blushing slightly, and her eyebrows raised. Oh. 

“Get away from me Jackson,” Nico muttered, his blush growing. 

“Really Nico? We’ve been looking for you,” The blonde looked disappointed. Reyna noticed how piercing her gray eyes were, and she suddenly got the feeling this was not a girl she should cross. 

‘Jackson’ finally seemed to notice them. “Hey Nico, who are your friends?” 

Jason noticeably frowned, and Reyna felt that on an emotional level. Was this apparent Greek not polite enough to address them properly? Greeks seemed to deem respect as not that important.

“Reyna and Jason. Ill leave it up to you to figure out which is which.” Nico looked back at Jackson, his expression schooled to be indifferent. Reyna found herself fairly angry at him for double agenting them. 

Jason seemed to decide to talk. She liked it when he did that instead of her. “We would like to speak to the leaders of your ‘camp’, please.” He said politely, but it was clear (to Reyna at least) that he was impatient.

Jackson made a face at Jason. “Leaders? Dude, this is the modern age. No anarchy here.”

“That’s monarchy, Seaweed Brain.” The blonde rolled her eyes. “Technically we are an anarchy,”

“Meh,” Jackson shrugged. He looked at Jason intently, who squirmed under the gaze, before his eyes widened. “Aha!” 

Jason backed up slightly. “Um…?”

“You're that guy Thalia wants!” Jason exclaimed, scaring Reyna slightly with his enthusiasm. 

“Who is Thalia…?” Jackson was too busy walking away to answer his question.

Scary blondie glanced at them. “Sorry about him. Good to see you again, Nico,” She chased after Jackson. 

Jason huffed and ran a hand through his hair. Reyna stared at him, ignoring how attractive the action was. “I hate how cryptic this all is.”

“Maybe Thalia is your destined enemy? Nico, do you-” Reynas sentence was cut off as she noticed Nico was gone. 

“Well, he sure was lively.” Jason said dryly. “Want to follow those two Greeks?”

“What, chase a potentially dangerous enemy with you? Never.” Yet she was already walking after them, intent on wondering what this Thalia wanted with her Jason.


	3. somewhat of a family reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jason and thalia re-unite and thalia calls reyna hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow okay,,first off,,sorry its been forever since we've updated. i didn't know we actually had a chapter to upload,,and i,personally, both lost interest for a while. but a few of you actually wanted more chapters for some reason,,so heres chapter three.

**III - Jason**

 

Jason scrambled to follow Reyna, and oh boy, this could end many ways. The name Thalia sounded familiar, but he couldn’t place it.  This “Jackson” kid and the girl was making a mad dash to one of the cabins, the one in the middle. Nico was still out of sight, nowhere to be seen.  _ What was that conversation with the “Jackson” kid? _ , Jason wondered. Nico didn’t seem happy to see the guy, but he was blushing slightly. Something embarrassing must’ve happened between the two, that seemed to be the most logical. Even though “Jackson” didn’t act weird, it was the only thing Jason could think of. 

 

The cabin was nice, it reminded Jason a lot of Zeus, it probably was for his kids. On the top, above the door, there was a golden number one. The two Greeks walked in, not bothering to knock. Jason and Reyna followed them in.

 

“He’s here,” The Jackson boy said, apparently not hearing Reyna and Jason enter. Reyna drew her sword, this “Thalia” girl better not have an intention to hurt Jason.

 

“They’re here,” Jason heard Nico say, and he looked towards the voice. “Sorry for these three. They’re Greek, so they have no concept of respect,” Nico said, a smirk on his face. The blonde one, probably Annabeth, raised an eyebrow,

 

“A. you’re Greek too. B. They’re not Greek?” Annabeth asked, followed by a gasp.

  
“Oh my gods, is that him?” A new voice said, and Jason saw a girl walk in. She was around his age, with electric blue eyes and a face littered with freckles. She was dressed like someone Jason would generally avoid, with black, ripped jeans and a Green Day shirt. Her hair was black, with blue highlights. The girl looked like she would kill you just for fun, and Jason was a little scared.

 

“Yeah, he doesn’t know you. Introduce yourself or Reyna will skin you,” Nico explained.

 

“Oh, Reyna’s the hot one?” The girl asked, and Jason saw Reyna blush from the corner of his eyes. He didn’t know what he was expecting from a this girl, but it wasn’t that. “I’ll take that as a yes. I’m Thalia, Thalia Grace. Local lesbian,” The girl- Thalia- said. Annabeth snorted, Nico blushed again. Wait? Grace as in his last name? Thalia rang a bell, it couldn’t be? No, she’d be older.

 

“Tone it down Pinecone Face,” The “Jackson" kid (Wasn’t his name Percy?) said. And Reyna slowly sheathed her sword.

 

“Shut it Kelp Head. Anyways, I’m Jason’s older sister,”  Thalia said and Jason shook his head.

 

“You’re like fifteen, that doesn’t make sense,” Jason said and Thalia laughed.

 

“I joined the Hunters of Artemis. It’s a group of girls, hot girls, who swear off boys for immortality and to join Artemis on her hunting expeditions. I recently left because I’m apparently a part of this new Great Prophecy. So yes, I am a bit younger. I would be,” Thalia stopped to count on her fingers, “I’d be 18 if it wasn’t for that,” Thalia finished and Nico snorted.

 

“Welcome to the club, I’m actually much older than I look,” Nico said sarcastically. He really was in a bad mood, and that Jackson kid seemed to have a bit to do with it. Jason wasn’t feeling good about it, especially when the guy started to say something about Nico’s attitude.

 

“Honestly Nico, WHAT is your problem? You’re home-”

 

“Shut it Percy. I left for a reason, this is far from my home. Hell, I felt more at home when traveling the Labyrinth than here. I just want to get this over with so we can look for the last two demigods. After we save the world again, I’ll leave for who-know-where. Can we get the family meeting over with please?” Nico asked, sounding bitter. Percy looked taken aback from his tone.

  
“Nico, are you okay?” Reyna asked, sounding really concerned. Nico frowned, he looked really uncomfortable with all the attention.

  
“I’d be better if I was dead,” Nico said, and Jason couldn’t tell if he was sarcastic or not. “Stop worrying about me, I’m older than you,” Nico said, bringing up the weird age thing again.

  
“How does that even work?” Reyna asked and Nico sighed.

 

“After Zeus killed my mom,” Thalia winced, but Nico choose to ignore it. “After Zeus killed my mom, my dad wanted to protect me and my sister, not Hazel, so he sent us to this place. It’s a Greek thing, called the Lotus Hotel. Time slows inside, so people don’t age, but time outside of the hotel moves normally. My sister and I were stuck in there for a few decades, and my dad brought us out when he thought we might be the child of the first Great Prophecy,” Nico said, sounding a little sad for some reason. Jason would’ve hugged him, but Nico was really uncomfortable with any type of contact. “Hurry up the family reunion now, I want to get this over with,” Nico muttered and Jason nodded.

 

“Okay, so you’re my sister? That’s cool,” Jason decided and Reyna shrugged. Thalia smiled, Jason wasn’t sure what else he was supposed to say. He wanted to bring up how he was left for the wolves, quite literally, when he was two, but not in front of their friends.

  
“Older sisters are okay, they’re just annoying most of the time,” Reyna said, “Hylla’s okay, but being leader of the Amazon makes her very biased when comes to dudes, especially after that one destroyed Circe’s island. I can imagine Thalia wouldn’t be much different.,” Reyna said and Percy’s jaw dropped.  _ He couldn’t be that guy? Sure he’s the right age, but that’s all right? _ , Jason hoped. Things would get even more awkward if possible. Thalia looked a little offended. However, her offence seemed to go away when she started checking out Reynad shamelessly.

  
“Was that guy a good guy, or a bad one?” Percy asked and Reyna scoffed as if it were obvious. 

 

“You got my sister and I captured by pirates. Though I don’t blame you for it, but you didn’t think about other and that was stupid of you. Demigods are supposed to care for one another, it’s the only way we can survive. I won’t hold it against you though,” Reyna said, obviously picking up on how Percy was similar to the guy who destroyed Circe’s island. Percy blushed and Annabeth chuckled. Percy could be quite oblivious, Jason had noticed. Maybe that’s why Annabeth called him “Seaweed Brain”.

 

“If you don’t mind me asking, who are your godly parents?” Annabeth asked and Reyna smirked.  _ Please don’t bring up how- _

  
“Mine is Bellona. Jason’s is Jupiter, he’s spoiled because of it,” And she brought it up. Reyna was  _ convinced _ Jason was spoiled, though he strongly disagreed. Jason crossed his arms in protest.

  
“AM NOT!” Jason declared and Nico chuckled, scaring everyone because they forgot he was there. Nico seemed to do that a lot, blend into the shadows and just observe. He did it at meetings, war games, even meals. It was slightly unnerving, even to a son of Jupiter.

 

“Totally are. Let’s go, we have to look for the right Greek, before leaving for Camp Jupiter where we find the right Roman,” Nico said, walking out. Sure he looked fine, but he was messing with that ring, which was a tell-tale sign he was nervous about something.  _ If only I could ask him _ , Jason thought.

  
“Death Breath has a point. Let’s go,” Thalia said, following Nico. “What’s the prophecy again?” 

  
“Seven half-bloods shall answer the call, to storm or fire, the world must fall, an oath to keep with a final breath, and foes bear arms to the Doors of Death. So, I think we're looking for a Hephaestus kid with some sort of control of fire. Thalia or Jason are the storm. Not sure yet,” Annabeth said, and Jason nodded. He was still nervous though, someone was going to die. That was set in stone and it was either him, his sister, or someone else.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehhhh,,its kinda out-of-character im now realizing so sorry for that

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-write of Heroes of Olympus, where we've changed a lot. The seven have changed to Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Thalia, Reyna and Nico. Also, the couples have changed plus JASON AND REYNA ARE ACTUALLY FRIENDS. There's no losing memories or being missing for months. And probably some other stuff that hasn't been written yet.


End file.
